


And that's the way it should always be

by DoctNeptune95



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Incest, Life on the Road, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctNeptune95/pseuds/DoctNeptune95
Summary: Lup and Taako are together for better or worse.Just a drabble.





	And that's the way it should always be

For the past ten years Lup and Taako have been apart of a small caravan of travelling performers. Neither of them know much about spellcasting aside from the basics they’ve picked up along the road, but instead have taken up other miscellaneous things to fit in.

 

Lup learns to juggle, do elaborate stunts with other performers, and often acts as a supporting role to their impressive feats. She gets along with most people despite her personality still lingering in the immature and bratty side. Somehow Lup seemed to fit right into place, as if it were easy.

 

Taako on the other hand struggled to find a place in the caravan at first. He couldn’t juggle, he was far too clumsy for that. He sucked at playing assistant because he always wanted to steal the show. It wasn’t until they stuck him on kitchen duty that he made a place for himself.

 

He wasn’t a trained chef, but he has the natural taste for it. He never made anything over or under seasoned. Food was always cooked to perfection. Sometimes he even made up his own recipes, much to the caravan’s delight. He wasn’t the only chef either, so if he managed to mess something up the others could pick up the slack and vise versa.

 

For five of those ten years life seemed pretty good. At least as good as it could get when you were a dirty kid with nowhere to go and no real means of securing an income.

 

But nothing good lasts forever.

 

Lup was normally in perfect health but she’d managed to come down with the flu. She blamed it on being in a new city and Taako blamed it on the rest of the crew. They must’ve pushed her too hard, too far. She was only a young elf. She had to rest sometimes.

 

During that week when she was out of commission Taako spent most of his free time taking care of her. He complained the whole way through, but she was in good hands. Taako wouldn’t like to admit it, but he’d do anything to make sure Lup wouldn’t suffer.

 

On the sixth day she was sick, Taako was approached by the team Lup usually assisted. They needed somebody to stand in for Lup and, well, the costume already fit Taako. He’d tried to get out of it but they weren’t having it. The usual “Taako’s good out here” routine didn’t impress them.

 

In the end he agreed because what choice did he have? Threats got the point across and even though he didn’t have a lick of the same athletic ability Lup did (not yet, at least) he managed to hold his own. The act was simple enough, but at the tail end of it Taako misstepped and caused the entire party to fall.

 

He wasn’t sure what was worse, the sharp, excruciating pain that he felt in his arm or the crowd laughing at them. The performers took it in good spirit on stage and a few extras whisked Taako away. He could vaguely see them finish off their performance with a few improvised acrobatics before he passed out from the pain.

 

The next thing he knew there was an impossibly huge crash startling him awake. He thrashed and adrenaline killed the pain in his arm. Something held him down and for a moment he felt trapped, terrified. He started to scream, but then realized what was holding him. He could see a mirror above him, worried. Arms holding him firmly but not too much to cause more injury. The beautiful golden curls tumbling onto his face.

 

“...calm down… I have you.” Taako tuned into the voice of his sister mid-sentence. She moved one hand to push his own hair out of his face and smiled. “It’s okay.”

 

“Whuh… Lulu…” He started to fumble with something to say, but failed. The world was still a blur of pain, confusion, and wetness.

 

Wait, what?

 

His senses came back to him at that moment and he realized he was laying in Lup’s lap. The two of them were under a large tree shielding them from a nasty storm. The tree itself provided a less than desirable amount of shelter and he shivered from the cold setting in.

 

“Don’t worry Taako! It’s fine!” Lup grinned from ear to ear, but it was forced. All wrong. He could hear her voice shaking.

 

“What… where are we?” Taako shifted and sat himself upright with a small struggle. Lup helped by pushing him up, but her hands were shaking too.

 

“I… Well…” Lup struggled to respond. She clearly wanted to give Taako a definite answer. To give him something. But she came up with nothing and shook her head. “...Taako, I don’t know.”

 

“Oh.” Taako replied, sounding depressed. He pressed his back to the tree and sat by Lup, their sides melding together as they pressed against each other.

 

“Don’t worry, we have some supplies.” She held up a duffle bag. It couldn’t have held more than their clothes and necessities. Maybe a ration or two, but it was a sad state of affairs.

 

“Uhhuh, sure. Looks like Taako’s going to need to hurry up on learning that ‘conjure food’ spell, huh?” He laughed without humour.

 

Lup elbowed him.

 

Taako hissed in response and shrunk away from her. He knew he must have broken his arm, but it didn’t feel nearly as bad as it should. Maybe it had gotten healed? He really had no idea what was going on. Speaking of that, where was the caravan?

 

Oh god.

 

“They’re gone.” Taako’s throat went dry as he croaked it out. How had he not noticed until now? He felt like a fucking idiot.

 

“...Yeah.” Lup replied. She had considered lying but knew there was no point.

 

“Because… because I got hurt?!” Taako’s voice sounded more frantic, alarmed.

 

“Well-- yes-- no-- it wasn’t just that!” Lup waved her arms around, trying to calm him down and only making herself panic some too.

 

“It’s not even broken-- it’s not even that bad!” He attempted to move his arm and immediately regret it, hissing out as white hot pain shot through him.

 

Lup reached out to steady him, her hands still seeming to shake. He hated it.

 

“They coulda healed us… they heal everyone else…” Taako’s voice was almost drown out by the rain, but thankfully Lup had big ears.

 

“I know. I know. But I mean… I guess on the bright side, we were thinking about leaving anyway! Easy come easy go!” She carefully slung an arm around her brother, pulling him in.

 

“Mmm.” Taako replied. He was starting to cry, but thankfully in this kind of weather Lup would never know.

 

“...Don’t cry Taako…” Scratch that, she definitely knew.

 

He shook his head. “‘m not crying.”

 

She let out a sigh and laid her head on his, their identical golden curls tangling together.

 

At least he had this. He had her. They had each other. Taako leaned his head up to peer into his sister’s eyes. She had a far-away look when a single tear slid down her face. Or maybe it was rain. He didn’t know, nor did he care. He reached up and wiped the water off of her face with the back of his good hand.

 

“Y’know Lulu, you’re really gonna regret it if we don’t get out of this rain. You’ve been booger-city for the past week and I’m not putting up with it anymore!” He fake-scolded her, trying to lift her spirits.

 

“And do what? Dig a hole and sleep in it? Build a luxury house out of twigs?!” She roared back at him, but it seemed to put some fire back in her.

 

“Thug I don’t care what it’s made out of as long as it’s Taako sized and dry.” He grinned at her. She in return flicked him on the cheek.

 

“Don’t call your sister ‘thug!’” She huffed in protest. “Who even taught you to speak like that!?”

 

“That’s just how Taako do.” He grinned like a cat, feeling smug.

 

“Ugh, whatever.” She pulled him into her own lap and threw her coat over the both of them. It didn’t help much considering they were already soaking wet, but her cloak did seem to be somewhat waterproof. The sound of the rain gently hitting cloak was soothing. It was almost enough to help him ignore the thunder.

 

“Where do we go…?” Taako sighed and settled into the new seat. It was a little awkward because they were the same size, same shape, but he found a way to make it work.

 

“I was thinking we should go back the way we came. It was like… maybe a three day walk? There was a town back there we could find some work in.” She shrugged.

 

“It’s as good a plan as any.” Taako conceded.

 

“Miiight take us a little longer since we’re sick and crippled, but yeah.” She laughed lightly, her eyes meeting Taako’s own.

 

He laughed along with her. “I also hate walking, too much effort. If we get there in a month I’ll be happy.”

 

For a moment there was silence between them. The storm raged on and the two of them tried to pretend they weren’t cold. Lup leaned down and pressed kisses on Taako’s forehead, while Taako laced his good hand through her own.

 

The silence is broken when Taako speaks again. It’s quiet, barely audible.

 

“You could have left me.”

 

“Shut up, Taako.” She bites him on the ear and he jumps.

 

“I’m just sayin’ sister! They coulda used you once you got over your flu.” He blushed and looked away, feeling a bit like he’d said too much but not really able to take it back.

 

“Like I wanted to stay with a bunch of smelly performers anyway. Seriously, why do these guys insist on bathing once a week! It’s not even out of necessity!” She groaned as Taako laughed super hard.

 

“I dunno, you do smell pretty bad.” Taako jabbed at her and he was pinched in return. “Fucking ow! Be a little gentle with the kitty claws.”

 

“Maybe when you decide to be less of an asshole I will.” She sticks her tongue out.

 

“Never gonna happen.” He does the same.

 

They both retract their tongues and stare at each other for a moment. The lightheartedness of the conversation melds into something else. Lup moves first, pushing another long curl out of Taako’s face.

 

“You know I would never leave you.” Lup mumbles.

 

“I know, Lup.” Taako squeezes her hand.

 

They both move at the same time and their lips crash together. It’s clumsy, but when isn’t it? They’re still practically teenagers and experience isn’t something they have. It doesn’t matter to either of them because it’s actually a promise. It’s like a pinky promise with lips. Neither will leave the other, even in the worst times. Even when they could. Without each other they’d be one half of a whole. They only have one constant in life, and that’s their relationship.

 

They end up dozing off under the makeshift shelter, soaked from the rain but filled with a strange comforting warmth. Whatever tomorrow would bring could be dealt with tomorrow, tonight it was just them.

 

And that’s the way it should always be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
